Nacho's Story
by Ben3
Summary: This is for all the Nacho fans at the Harry Potter Boards Hope you enjoy!
1. Boredom

I would like to put first that some of the characters in this story are not mine; they are owned and copyrighted by the respected J.K. Rowling series  
  
Nacho's Story  
  
The end of winter had been coming near to Hogwarts for sometime now. But still the place was more fun then ever. This story is about a young pup that you might know, or you might not, well anyway this story begins a Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
  
On the snowy roof of Hogwarts stood a boy with the uncanny ability of being a troublemaker. This boy's name is Ben. Ben was so used to being in trouble that he was not surprised when he was expelled from Hogwarts, but anyway there Ben stood looking at the snowy grounds of Hogwarts the snow had been melting fast and Ben new that his werewolf pack would be going on another hunt soon. Along with that he could also he voices down in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
  
"Whelp.here we go" Ben hopped down into the common room "you guys back already?"  
  
"Yeah classes are over," said Kagato as he walked in with all the other Gryffindors " besides you were getting bored anyways"  
  
"No.in fact me and Curdis were about to make an entire dung bomb production facility!" Ben grinned as tried to make up something to make sound like he really wasn't bored.  
  
"Oh come Ben, you missed us.and plus Curdis isn't even here" Alex said smirking as she walked in behind Kagato  
  
"Um.. ok, ok so Curdis is out sleeping.. again.ah never mind what's up with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing really, tons of homework though" moaned Alex as she plopped on the couch  
  
Ben had to grin being expelled had its advantages. No homework, no detentions and a free ride around the common room. He plopped down on a chair near the fire and chatted with all his friends.  
  
Suddenly the 7th year Blackcat came into the room. " Guess what I just heard?  
  
"What" most of the students said in unison?  
  
"It seems that Hagrid spotted a small werewolf pack near the forest" she said grinning  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What's going to happen"?  
  
"Nothing really the looked like they were heading north from what Hagrid saw" Blackcat said with a little reinsurance.  
  
Ben sat for a couple moments thinking about what everybody was worrying about it was obviously the pack he had met earlier on in the year but usually they never came this close to Hogwarts or any civilization.  
  
"I'm going to go meet them" he said getting up.  
  
"Why? There not doing any danger" Kagato said.  
  
"Yeah but I think I might know this pack and also think they need me" he said walking over to the window.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time you tried to get in a werewolf pack?" Alex said.  
  
Ben remembered the moment well, very well he had tried to get in a werewolf pack for more food but they had torn him apart  
  
"Um.no" he lied. 


	2. The Beginning

Ben marched through the woods now in his shadow wolf form sniffing the air of any werewolf tracks.  
  
'Where could they be? Weren't they looking for me?' he thought to himself. He sighed and marched on. Until he sniffed something he new that smell it was the pack! He raced through the woods. 'That's them I know it!!!!'  
  
He skidded to a halt and saw an entire pack of wolves about 12 to 14 in all 'Whoa,' he stared at them and then suddenly realized they were also starring at him 'uh.. hi?' he grinned as one of the hunter marched forward.  
  
'It's about time you showed up!' the huge thought crashed into Ben's mind.  
  
'Huh.you speak telepathically?' he shot a thought into the werewolves' brain.  
  
'Yes we do.and we are in need of your assistance.human' the thought crashed into Ben's brain again  
  
'Huh.how did you know?'  
  
'We have ways'  
  
'Should have know you were going to say that.. so what do you need?' he shot another thought into the werewolves brain.  
  
'It's seems we have a new father in the pack'  
  
'I'll send a postcard'  
  
'You would.since the mother is a muggle's dog'  
  
'A muggle dog!' suddenly he saw the entire point why they wanted him here 'what do you want me to do?'  
  
The werewolf grinned their sly smirks 'We need you to lead the human away so we can get the dog for the birth.'  
  
'Yeah but what will happen to the pups?'  
  
'That decision will be made at that time.' The werewolf growled.  
  
'Yeah but it'd be stupid to leave the pups there they would obviously bite someone' Ben snapped back.  
  
'We know, I was thinking you could take them to a care center? Where they can be taken cared of in a good manner?' The werewolf blasted this thought in to Ben's head. Ben had to think about this it might be hard to get them to the werewolf center that he new of, but this could be something he had been dreaming of.  
  
'I'll do it,' he smirked. 'When do you want the guy out?'  
  
'In two weeks' the werewolf replied and walked over to his pack.  
  
Ben smirked and ran back to Hogwarts, this is what he had been waiting for and now all he had to do was get a plan. 


	3. Salesmen

Ben sat on the roof of Hogwarts thinking of what to do, he had several ideas but he didn't know if they would work, one was to pollute the oxygen with dung bombs but then he figured that would probably kill the dog.  
  
"How hard is it to think up a plan?" he said frustrated.  
  
He looked to the sky it was still bitterly cold but he liked it nothing sooth him more, well except for nachos, and watching sales men run away in fear of Curdis. Then it hit him.  
  
"Salesmen!" he yelled and ran down to the common room to get some supplies.  
  
The next week around mid-afternoon Ben walked down the muggle streets in a tuxedo holding a phony check in his hand.  
  
"Where is it? This check is giving me craps" he searched the addresses until he found the right one. He knocked a couple of times until he got annoyed and stated kicking the door "Open up you deaf lunatic!!!!"  
  
"What? WHAT!" a grumpy man open the door and Ben nearly through up with laughter at his face but he stayed cool and put on his announcer voice.  
  
"Hello Mister.uh what's your name?" Ben asked  
  
"Phil Quaker" the man grumbled  
  
'Well I guess some of us aren't blessed with cool names like mine' Ben thought  
  
"Mister Quaker! My name is Ben Honk-Shoo! And you have just won one million dollars!"  
  
"Honk-Shoo? What kind of freak are you?" Quaker muttered  
  
'Well I thought it was a cool name' Ben thought  
  
"I'm a freak with one million dollars you moron!" Ben yelled  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll take Mister Shoo" the man grinned  
  
"Honk-Shoo" Ben snapped  
  
"Whatever.. can I go home now?" he asked  
  
"No! You haven't taken your one way cruise to Alaska!" Ben grinned  
  
"One way? What do you mean?" he snapped  
  
"I gotta limonene waiting for you" he jerked his hand to the piece of cardboard, which was really Curdis in disguise.  
  
"Wow, I'm in! Muffin c'mon here girl!" the man whistled  
  
'Muffin? What kind of name is Muffin? Actually Nacho is better.' He thought  
  
"Uh.actually sir no dogs allowed"  
  
"Then what do I do with her?" he asked  
  
"Oh I have an idea." Ben grinned 


	4. The Father

Ben ran through the forest holding the dog, Muffin, in his has. Muffin had been barking ever since Ben ran into the woods and now he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Shut up!!!" he yelled but the dog kept on barking. He ran effortlessly through the forest looking for the pack. "I thought they were going to stay still?"  
  
Ben was relieved when he found the pack, he set Muffin down and transformed into shadow wolf form.  
  
'Ah. good your here' shot the telepathic thought to Bens head.  
  
'Sorry took so long.I needed a good plan-' the head werewolf cut off Ben  
  
'Silence, we must get this, dog, ready for birth' the head werewolf gave a signal to the other werewolves and two walked out to guide Muffin. Muffin grew afraid as the two werewolves walked over to her so she stopped barking and followed them.  
  
'Human!' the head werewolf shot telepathic words into Ben's head.  
  
'Yeah?' Ben shot back a response.  
  
'Excellent work, but allow my pack to ask another favor of you?' The werewolf shot to Ben's head.  
  
'Sure, what?' Ben shot back  
  
'We need you to take the pups when they are here'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We can't handle having more pup and certainly if there not out type.'  
  
'What do you mean 'type?' he asked  
  
'We want only full werewolves in our pack that is why we don't except you or the up coming pups'  
  
'Alright, I'll find a place for them.' Ben zapped his lost thought into the head werewolf pack and then the leader walked away. That is when Ben saw the father of the up coming pups in the shadows where Ben hadn't noticed.  
  
'Hey' Ben shot the thought into the werewolf's head  
  
'Hello human, I assume you're the one who brought the dog?' the werewolf shot back.  
  
'Yeah, and you are?' Ben zapped to the werewolf.  
  
'My name is Turkiana, the father.' the thought blasted in Ben's head.  
  
'Whoa.well uh congrats I. guess' Ben grinned  
  
'I wish. well I better find that dog.whatever her name is.I just want to see those pups once.' Turkiana sent the last thought and followed the tracks of Muffin.  
  
'Weird.' he sat there watching the other werewolves go by and soon he followed them. 


	5. Fiesty Little Critter

Ben sat a good couple of yards away from the birth site for several reasons but he couldn't care less he had witnessed a lot of sites since becoming a troublemaker so nothing was pretty new except for birth but that was the first thing he ever experienced in his entire life so he just sat there listening to the howls of the dog. Thoughts zoomed through his mind like where was he going to take the weredogs? He nibbled on some nachos while he was trying to figure out the answers to all his questions he knew of some werewolf nurseries, but he wasn't positive about them. Finally a female werewolf walked out and informed the leader werewolf the puppies were all healthy and sleeping except for one who was clawing at a tree.  
  
'I gotta see this!' Ben thought as he ran over to the puppies. When he got there he found half of the werewolf pack starring at a small puppy that was licking another puppy that was sleeping. Ben couldn't hold it in he had to laugh his werewolf laugh, which is nothing like his human laugh it actually sounded kind of sick. 'Look at him!' he blasted to Turkiana who was looking very embarrassed. The small puppy looked up at Ben and grinned and stared licking him 'Hey get him off!' Ben zapped a thought to a couple of other werewolves, but they just started at him.  
  
'Human' a response finally came, but it was the head werewolf.  
  
'Yeah?' Ben sent thoughts back to the head werewolf.  
  
'I think it's time the Mother and Father say good-bye and you take them to where ever they have to go.'  
  
'Oh yeah..' He got up and took one look back at the pup and walked away.  
  
  
  
The next day Ben and the seven puppies set out on a long journey since Curdis was out Ben used his hippogriff Storm for transportation. Ben now in human form kept an eye on the puppy that had kept on licking him now the pup was mainly focused on either annoying his brothers and sisters or Ben's food stash pocket that was full of nachos.  
  
"Storm we're looking for a werewolf nursery in Germany" Ben said to Storm. Storm grunted in agreement and soared in the sky. Suddenly Storm started shaking and roaring in pain. "What is it?" he looked back and saw the puppy who had been starring at his pocket now handing onto Storm's wing which his teeth "What the!" he grabbed the puppy and held onto him for the rest of the trip.  
  
They all land safely in front of the nursery. Ben tried to patch up Storm's wing but it was no use.  
  
"I'll fix it when I get home I don't have any supplies here, ok bud?" he called to Storm. The hippogriff agreed and walked over to the watering hole. Ben led the small weredogs into the nursery.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you?" said a boy a little bit older then Ben.  
  
"I have seven werewolf puppies here who need a home," Ben said  
  
"What? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No I got seven puppies right here see," Ben pointed down to the small pack of puppies. The boy knelt down to examine them he looked at their paws, teeth, eyes and ears.  
  
"Wow they're a half breed!" the boy grinned  
  
"Yep, half dog half werewolf" Ben grinned  
  
"I'm even gonna ask where you found them"  
  
'Good, I haven't thought up a good excuse' Ben thought  
  
"Wow, well I'll go get a pen ready for these little guys, don't stick your hand in their mouth!" He watched Ben until he left the room.  
  
"Don't put your hand in their mouth," Ben mocked the kid and knelt down beside the puppies he petted six of them but when he was about to pet his favorite he couldn't find him. "Hey, little guy where are you?" Ben looked everywhere but couldn't find they puppy. Then suddenly something tackled him tearing open his pocket with nachos and gobbling them down. "Hey what the?" he looked to see what it was, it was the little puppy "Gosh I thought I lost you!" he grinned at the little weredog and petted his head "So you like nachos huh?" Ben grinned his trouble making skills took over again and he pulled the nacho gobbling weredog under his cloak. The boy walked out again and looked around.  
  
"Hey where's the seventh one?" he asked  
  
"What seventh one? There was six" Ben said trying to pull on his fake confused face.  
  
"Really?" they boy looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes really now give me my 10 galleons an I'll be going" Ben said  
  
"Ok, Ok here" the boy handed Ben the 10 galleons for bringing in the weredogs and Ben left. As he left sight of the nursery he let the little weredog out of his cloak and started feeding him nachos.  
  
"So what should we call you?" Ben asked as he tossed another nacho to his new buddy "Ben the second? How about Turk after your dad?" he tossed the last nacho to the puppy "Whoa, none left.how many did you eat in my cloak? Hey wait! I'll call you Nacho! You seem to like them a lot!" Ben grinned while Nacho barked with happiness. 


	6. Nacho Weredog

Ben carried Nacho into the common room and everyone gave Nacho a pet some people tested Nacho's love food the nacho chips so they chuck nachos across the room and he would run around and catch them.  
  
"Well you finally have a normal pet Ben" Alex said grinning at Nacho.  
  
"Well. uh I wouldn't say that" Ben said smirking.  
  
"He's cute," said Lita as she zapped a bowl of nachos in from on Nacho.  
  
"Hang on. those looks like a werewolf type paws" Blackcat said.  
  
"What's with calling him Nacho?" Ray asked  
  
"Uh. they could be" Ben grinned. Some first ears backed away when they figured out Nacho was part werewolf.  
  
The next week Ben and Nacho were out of the common room and inside the walls of Phil Quaker's home that had just arrived very mad, finding out that the check and limo were phonies.  
  
"Ready Nacho?" Ben said grabbing on to a ripcord the small puppy barked to Ben and grabbed onto his own ripcord. "Ok pull!" Nacho and Ben pulled at the same time releasing a horrible smell of dung bombs. Ben laughed and ran through the hole in the wall.  
  
"That's for making fun of Mr. Honk-Shoo!!!" Ben yelled as he transformed into shadow wolf form and him and Nacho the werewolf trouble- making duo ran through the woods.  
  
'That was awesome Ben!' Nacho telepathically spoke to Ben.  
  
'Tell me about it' Ben sent back.  
  
'Gimme a bowl of nachos and I will!' Nacho grinned.  
  
Now for those of you who didn't know Nacho before this story, you have a pretty good idea now. Nacho's Story, from the boy name Ben to the nacho loving weredog. 


End file.
